


Like a Rabbit- Part 28

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink/Prompt: mirror of pleasure position</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Rabbit- Part 28

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters, and I’m just borrowing them for some fun. I mean no harm and make no money from this.
> 
> Challenge: pervy_werewolf’s Lusty Monty of May 2007
> 
> Notes: The title of my “series” this year works on a few different levels. First is the reference to rabbits… and we all know what rabbits are known for: eating carrots! Oh, and fucking, naturally.  
> Then there’s the reference to bunnies- plot bunnies, to be specific.

“Face it, Charlie. We’re lost.”

“We’re not lost…” Charlie trailed off. He took his eyes off the road to glance at the badly refolded road map. “It’s just that Wyoming is a tad larger than Britain… and…”

Remus finished for him, “And you don’t exactly know where we are.”

Charlie smiled sheepishly.

Remus chuckled and pointed to a sight down the road. “Better pull over at that diesel station. We need to fill up anyway.” Charlie nodded.

They pulled into the almost deserted gas station and fooled around with the pump until they could figure out how to work it out. Then they headed into the convenient store portion of the station. “Twelve fifty-two on pump… well, whatever pump that one is.” Charlie gestured out towards their four-door sedan rental car, which was the only car there.

The man behind the counter rang them up. He was a short and stocky man, wearing jeans and a blue work shirt which was unbuttoned, showing a white t-shirt underneath. There was a reddish hue to his skin, as though he’d suffered a minor sunburn. He certainly looked friendly enough, and if anyone in these parts knew his way around, this man did. “You boys aren’t from around here, are you?”

“How could you tell?” Remus asked jovially, his accent a strong contrast to the local’s. “We recently came over from England for a visit. However, we are having a bit of a problem navigating. This place is larger than what we’re used to dealing with. We’re lost.”

“We’re not lost,” Charlie clarified. “But we could use a pointer or two.”

“What are you trying to find?”

Remus and Charlie exchanged looks, wondering whether to be completely honest or not. Remus leaned forward, hands on the counter. “We’re looking for a national park or a wildlife refuge.”

“You boys want to see yourselves some buffalo?” He gave them a smile which was kind, but crooked in its arrangement on his ruddy face.

“Actually,” said Charlie. “We were hoping to see a jackalope.”

The man stared at them, the smile frozen on his face. He looked from Charlie to Remus, and from his expression, he seemed torn. “A jackalope,” the man repeated.

Charlie confirmed with a nod. “That’s right. Half jackrabbit, half antelope. We understand they’re native to this region?”

“A jackalope,” the man repeated. Then, with absolutely no hint of question in his voice he raised his hand and pointed straight back. “One of them?”

Charlie and Remus turned around. At the back of the store, right between the men’s and women’s bathrooms, mounted on the wall was the head of a brown rabbit with gigantic antlers.

“I hate to break it to you two, but there’s no such thing.”

Confusion set in.

“Friend-a mine made that in his garage. Nothing but some great taxidermy, some nails, and a truck load-a super glue. That there’s as authentic a jackalope as you’re gonna see. But, hey, on the bright side, I saved you a trip.”

“Ruined the trip, more like it,” Remus muttered under his breath. He wanted very badly to reach out and take Charlie’s hand and squeeze it reassuringly. They knew they weren’t in a part of the country where that was something the locals were used to seeing. But they’d thought jackalope were. To the man, “Thank you for the information. Our motel is off route 9, can you tell us how to get there?”

The man gave them directions, which were simply the way they’d come, minus a few superfluous turns. After thanking him, Remus and Charlie headed back to the car. This time, Remus drove… and Charlie pouted in the seat next to him.

“He’s a muggle. What would he know?” Charlie huffed and stared out the window.

“Don’t be miserable, Luv. We can still have a nice vacation.”

“I don’t see how.”

Remus pulled onto the dirt shoulder of the deserted road. He shut the truck off. Then he turned to Charlie. “Let me show you.” Remus unbuttoned Charlie’s pants with one hand and rubbed Charlie’s cock with the other. The cock twitched, jumped, and hardened at the touch. Remus grinned. Pretty soon, Remus’ look of pleasure would be mirrored in Charlie’s face.

Soon, Charlie’s tight blue Levis and plaid boxers were crumpled on the floor of the truck. Remus was on his back, a sweatshirt and a windbreaker bunched up under his lower back and his arse. His legs were crossed but straight, his lower legs resting against Charlie’s shoulder. They, like Charlie in a kneeling position, came just short of the ceiling of truck. It was miraculous how well they fit in the space, and even better how well they fit together.

Charlie could penetrate with full force, throwing himself into it the way he liked it best. Remus was almost overcome with pleasure as Charlie kept going deeper and deeper, striking his prostate with everything he had. Charlie was likewise filled with bliss, the firm, strong strokes into Remus’ depths felt incredible. Had they been at it much longer, the windows might have fogged up, even in the hot plains. But almost as soon as they’d begun, it was over. They showed no restraint with their orgasms, the way they had the night before in the motel room, crying out each other’s names as the pleasure burst from them.

It took almost as long to clean off and put themselves right again afterwards. Finally, they were buckled in again, with Charlie behind the wheel this time. Remus leaned over and kissed the man, but he sensed something. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted movement. Quickly, he turned his head just in time to see a tiny blur dashing across the road not five meters in front of where they were parked. “Charlie!” Remus exclaimed, but Charlie saw it too- everything from the distinctive hop to the impossibly huge and complex antlers protruding from just behind the long ears.

Charlie thumped his palm against the steering wheel in excitement, narrowly missing the horn. “Hot damn!”

Remus chuckled. These things always seemed to turn up when you stopped looking for them. “That’s one more to add to your life list,” said Remus.

“All the more special because I got to share this one with you.” Charlie returned the kiss with passion, as well as with tongue.

When he pulled back, Remus was still smiling. “So where are we off to now?”

“The gorgeous island of Mauritius in the Indian Ocean,” said Charlie.

“Oh, but Charlie, you’ve got Roddy at home. You’ve definitely already seen a diricawl.”

“Yes, but not one in its natural habitat.” He took Remus’ hand and squeezed it. “Besides, a virtually deserted island? We’re talking exotic drinks with umbrellas, moonlit walks on the beach, and sex just about anywhere we want it.”

“Mmm.” Remus returned Charlie’s squeeze. “Then what are we waiting for?”


End file.
